


Random Acts of Kindness

by Melethril



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Avengers are good people, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of kindness is a spontaneous gesture of goodwill towards someone or something - our fellow humans, the animal kingdom, and the kingdom of nature. Kind words and deeds come from a state of benevolence, generated by a core response deep within all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that it was time for some kindness. They are all good people, even if they are scarred as hell. 
> 
> I mainly wrote this for Steve, though. I may have missed the scene, but I cannot remember a scene where Steve is just the good guy; he's Captain America or friend!Steve or the protector of the world. I wanted him to actually do something out of kindness that is not based on a heroic act.

**Bruce**

Bruce’s hands shook. Ever since the Hulk had finally retreated (and for the first time, he believed what Tony had told him about the Hulk being a hero; his alter ego had been _horrified_ by what happened in Johannesburg; he had been the one to flee in terror. Bruce simply decided not to stop him), he was suffering from the worst case of sore muscles ever. He could hardly move, and he feared that – if he did – he would jump off the next building, which would not kill them and who knew what the Hulk would do?

He never wanted to move again. He never should have listened to Fury or Steve who had said he did not care about the Hulk or, heaven forbid, Tony who both greatly admired him and viewed him as the little brother the billionaire never had. If Bruce had just stayed away, so many people would have lived.

_If you had not been there, we would have lost New York, Big Guy. I would have died._

Damn it, Tony!

He already missed him and he missed Natasha’s quiet, calm air. At the thought of the spy, Bruce huddled closer. He wished he could just disappear. He was on the outskirts of an Indian city he could hardly pronounce properly (or at all, according to the locals), but that was still not far enough away from people. He could still hurt them; he needed to go somewhere else. The less he interacted with people the better.

Slowly, he got up and started to walk away from the city. His legs burned and he could hardly move his arms. As he walked past an alley, he heard a whimper, and instinctively followed the noise (‘Be careful, you idiot!’ the paranoid part of his brain shouted). There was a stray dog huddled in a corner, not bigger than a cat, who looked dangerously thin. As it started to notice Bruce, it started to growl.

“None of that,” whispered Bruce, grabbed what little food he had left and gently tossed it in the dog’s direction. The animal first barked menacingly, its tail beneath its legs, but then immediately went for the food.

Before it finished its first meal in days, Bruce was already gone.

 

**Clint**

“Agent Barton, wait!” A young voice stopped the archer in his tracks. He sighed.

So much for going home early.

“Yes, Agent Clarkson?” The man/boy in front of him looked eager and nervous at the same time. He had joined SHIELD less than one month ago and was still settling in.

God, where did they recruit agents these days? In pre-school?

“I just wanted to thank you for the training today. I learned a lot.”

He was too tired for this.

“You’re welcome, kid. Now if you will excuse me…”

“Of course, sir,” the boy whispered, clearly chastised, “Have a good night, sir.” The boy turned around and walked in the other direction.

Clint sighed, annoyed with himself (‘Get a grip, you asshole. He’s just a kid. Being nice to him won’t kill you.’).

“You did a good job, today, kid.”

Clarkson turned, his eyes wide and hopeful and Clint was too old for this shit.

“You think so, sir?”

“Wouldn’t have said it otherwise.” He smiled, and – what a surprise – it was actually genuine. “Go get your friends, kid. First round’s on me.”

“Thank you, Agent Barton!” and the kid ran away.

Clint may be too old for this, but it was still better than sitting in an apartment and wondering how Laura and the kids were doing because it was too late for Skype to actually hear it from them.

 

**Natasha**

Natasha left the ballet with what people who knew her would characterize as a smile. She loved the ballet.

The Red Room had taken everything from her. She had been unmade in that room, but they had not taken her love for dancing or the music. Next to her was a girl with her parents obviously trying to copy the moves she had just seen. She was laughing and smiling up until she tried to stand on her toes, which resulted in a cramp. A cry escaped the girl as she fell.

Natasha, faster than her parents could react, managed to keep her upright. Instead of holding her, she began to hum the melody of the music they had just heard and began to replicate the moves she had seen from the professional dancers. The girl seemed to forget the pain in her foot as she watched Natasha move.

The spy smiled at the girl before she danced away, not wanting to risk any false accusations from the girl’s parents.

“Thank you!” the girl shouted after the retreating SHIELD agent who continued to smile for longer than most people would expect of her. The Red Room had not taken this from her at least.

 

**Tony**

Tony was exhausted. Pepper had forced him into a stockholder’s meeting, which had lasted three hours! Three!

He could not wait to get home. Happy was with Pepper, so Tony was driving by himself. He was just about to reach his driveway when he heard the unmistakable sound of a failing car engine. He looked around and saw an old gentleman trying to start his car (which was obviously around twenty years past his prime). Tony pulled his car over and exited.

“Do you need help?”

“Yes, I need an ambulance for a dying car,” muttered the man, which made Tony smile. He liked snarky people.

“Well then, you will be happy to hear that I am a car doctor, sir,” said Tony as he opened the trunk to remove the box of tools he always kept there. “And I always bring my bag with the happy drugs.”

“Thank you for the spontaneous consultation, doctor.” The relief in the older man’s voice was palpable.

“Never mind, sir.”

He always had time for cars.

 

**Steve**

Steve enjoyed spending some time in this little coffee shop almost every Saturday ever since he had discovered it a few weeks ago. He enjoyed drawing a little, while drinking some coffee and talking to Maggie, the lovely waitress who served him almost every time. She was a newlywed and had a one-year-old boy at home. Steve really liked her and did his best to give an extra-tip.

As he left the shop, he frowned a little. That old lady had been standing at the crosswalk for almost five minutes.

“Ma’am, may I help you?” he asked politely.

She flinched as she turned to look at him, wide-eyed and frightened.

“I apologize, Ma’am, I did not mean to scare you. Would you like me to help you across the street?” asked Steve, feeling terrible for startling the lady. He stuck his arm out as an invitation.

Relief was evident in her eyes as she hesitatingly accepted his arm.

“Thank you, young man,” said the lady. “Such kindness is not seen often these days.”

Wistfully, Steve smiled and gently led her across the streets, before he helped her buy groceries and carried them to her apartment door.

In return, she kissed his cheek.

That was the best kind of payment.


End file.
